encyclopediaequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mane Six: Psychological Examination
Let's take a look at the Mane Six and see if their mind is as stable as it seems. I'm Dr Error and today we take a look deep into the Mane Six's psychological state. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the well known main character, a unicorn (eventually an ALICORN) who seems quite reclusive and irritable at the beginning. When the show begins, it seems as though Twilight has avoidant personality disorder. The symptoms of APD are: not being very social and/or fearing talking to others. Twilight is not the only pony who appears to have APD, but as the show goes on it seems as though her illness is healing. Couldn't say the same for OCD. She has a major case of it, not wanting everything to be anything less than PERFECT. That was Twilight Sparkle, and now we move onto our next pony. Applejack To be honest, it doesn't seem that Applejack has anything wrong with her, apart from a mild case of MPD (Masochistic Personality Disorder). You may wonder: But Doctor, HOW??? Because she works hard through pain and enjoys the feeling. I think that pretty much explains her. Rainbow Dash RD is pretty awesome. Almost TOO awesome for her own good. Knowing how admired she is, she praises herself constantly, showing NPD. But behind it all is a case of Paranoia. She'll jump to conclusions, panic occasionally, and lose her temper at those who act suspcious. Luckily it's just a mild case, or she'd always be jumping and starting, twitching and squeaking, you get it. Basically, she's 20% cooler than her problems. Rarity Ah, the beautiful, lovely Rarity. A gorgeous sight to behold, I must say, with a pleasant attitude towards others, even when they're being exasperating, you'd think she's just fine. But no. She evidently shows a constant hunger for attention, being dramatic over the tiniest things. This is called, 'Histrionic Personality Disorder'. She doesn't like being overshadowed, she loves to be in the spotlight. If not the centre of attention, she immediately thinks she's a laughing stock. Then she will dramatically say all the things she will do, only to not do it in the end. She also appears to have OCD. Fluttershy A lovely pony with a lovely mane style, a lovely voice. Just lovely in general. But she, like Twilight, has Avoidant Personality Disorder. She fears others, is extremely shy, and will go to extreme lengths to not go outside and socialise. Her personality, though concerning, is somewhat cute, so she's escaped from the grasps of the mental asylum this time. Like the others, her problems are quite minor. Pinkie Pie I believe Pinkie Pie has a social anxiety called geletophobia. It's the fear of being laughed at, ridiculed, taken for a joke. She loves to laugh with ponies, but when she's being laughed AT it's a different matter because she's the subject of the joke, and if you were the subject of a joke, face it: It'd make you feel depressed, lonely, betrayed. She is corrupted by her fears in Return Of Harmony. She also has Atelophobia, fear of not being what others desire. She wants to be friends with everypony and make them happy. In Party Of One, it shows how she can spiral into a depressive state from not being PERFECT. Next is Athazagoraphobia, the fear of being replaced. In Pinkie Pride, she does all she can to stop being replaced by Cheese Sandwich, showing extreme relief followed by happiness and the ability to get along with Cheese amicably at last, knowing she wouldn't be replaced. After THAT is the fear of upsetting others. Let's just let that soak in for a second. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, remember WHY she clones herself? Because she wants to spend time with all of her friends at once so that she doesn't upset them! Her reaction to having to choose between everypony explained it all for me. sweating, panicking, running away, hyperventilating, trouble breating, eventually even passing out. If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what does! So, really, Pinkie Pie has the most issues. Bipolar, Geletophobic, Atelophobic, Athazagoraphobic, Afraid of upsetting others... Poor thing. God, those phobia names were a mouthful. Dear goodness, who made them? Agh. Whatever. And that concludes today's Psychological Examination, The Mane Six tried denying that they have issues, but all we had to do was move something out of place for Twilight to go mad, yell at Fluttershy, act suspicious around RD, say Applejack needs a break, ignore Rarity and laugh at Pinkie Pie (who went absolutely nuts- I'm still recovering from her attack). So there you have it. The Mane Six... Not as innocent as they seemed. DR ERROR, OUT! Category:Encyclopedia Equestria Wiki